


Pretty

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, I need coffee at this instant, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: 11:58.. 11:59.. 12:00.His phone rings as soon as the eleven turns into twelve. Shigeru smiles, completely knowing who it is. He swipes his screen to answer the call.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Soulmates/Childhood friends/"You're pretty."

On a person's eighteenth birthday, the first thing that their soulmate would ever say to them gets tattooed on their dominant wrist. It would be in their soulmate's handwriting. Although sad, when a person's soulmate passes away, their first words said to them morph into their last words said to them. If they never met, it will be their last word in general. Those things happening are one of Shigeru's biggest fears. 

He watches as the clock ticks, second by second. 

11:58.. 11:59.. 12:00.

His phone rings as soon as the eleven turns into twelve. Shigeru smiles, completely knowing who it is. He swipes his screen to answer the call. 

"Happy birthday, Shi." A raspy voice comes from his phone's speakers. 

"Thank you, Ken." He smiles, giddy even though he expected this and it happens every year.

"I'll give you your present in the morning. Have your tattoo appeared yet?"

"Oh yeah-" He looks down to check his wrist. "Oh.." Shigeru deflates.

The words that appeared on his skin makes him frown. 'You're pretty.' it says, in a scribbly handwriting. He thinks he recognizes that handwriting, he shrugs that thought off. 

"What's wrong?" Kentarou sounds concerned.

"It says 'You're pretty.'" He groans out. He thinks he hears the other's breath hitch. Probably a connection problem. 

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Everyone tells me that, Ken! How am I supposed to figure out who it is?" He pouts. He realizes he kind of just flexed about how many compliments he got. Oh well.

"You could know from 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 tattoo." That is actually right. But he can't just go around looking at people's wrists. 

"Yeah, but still.." 

"It'll be fine, Shigeru. Don't worry too much about it. At least yours starts a conversation while mine is just a reply." The older reassures. It's true, Kentarou's tattoo is 'Well, you're cute!'. Which is actually adorable. 

Shigeru sighs. "I guess so. Now I'll just have to figure out who it is."

"Good luck. And good night." Comes out with a yawn from the other line.

"Good night, Ken."

He couldn't sleep properly, he kept thinking about the people whose first words to him were the exact same ones to his wrist and ruling out possibilities. He couldn't figure it out.

Years go by after that day, two years to be exact. He still has not found his soulmate. He starts to lose hope, little by little. 

He moved out now, he lives in an apartment with Kentarou as his roommate to split rent with. He's content at the moment, his best friend is a great company and his cooking is great. Plus, it's better someone he has known for his whole life than a random dude that he shares an apartment with. 

Speaking of Kentarou, Shigeru has been noticing things that no one should notice about another person. Like how his muscles flex when he stretches, or how sweet and genuine he smiles when he sees a dog, or how he squints his eyes and nose when he's focused, or the songs he hums while cooking that he swears he doesn't, or-

Okay, let's stop there. It's a little excessive, but Shigeru knows that his soulmate is still out there. He can't do this to them. He shakes his head. 

It's a lazy Sunday today. Which means he can just mindlessly do things without worrying about work. He was scrolling through Twitter when he suddenly got a text from his older brother. 

[Asshole]

>> look what i found  
>> [Asshole] sent a video.

The video was of him and Kentarou first meeting. It was most likely filmed by his father since he's the one who takes pictures of everything. 

"You're pretty." Mumbles a boy; Kentarou. Shigeru's eyes widen. 

"Well, you're cute!" Giggles a younger version of Shigeru. And Shigeru covers half his face with his hand in shock. 

Holy shit. 

<< where did u even find this

>> in dads old computer  
>> i somehow got it to work

<< woah

And that was the end of their conversation. 

But he rewatches the video, it hasn't changed. Kentarou uttered the exact words on his wrist. And he replied the exact words on Kentarou's wrist. He thanks the lords that his older brother even managed to salvage this little clip. 

He practically sprints to Kentarou's room. 

"Ken!" Shigeru opens the door as quick as he can, spotting Kentarou on the bed. 

"Are you trying to murder my door-"

"Are you my soulmate?"

"..what?"

"I said; Are you my soulmate?"

Kentarou goes silent. 

"Why.. Ken, Why didn't you tell me?" Shigeru's voice cracks, no one mentions it. 

"I just.." Kentarou looks away. "I just didn't want to disappoint you." He sounds so small, and Shigeru's heart clenches. 

"Why would I ever be disappointed with you?" Shigeru walks closer to him, frowning. 

"Because.. I don't know.." Shigeru is right in front of him now. 

"See? I don't have a reason to be disappointed." He then takes Kentarou's face into his palms and tilts his head up to meet his eyes. 

"Tell me, Ken. Do I look like I would ever be disappointed for you?"

"No.."

"Exactly. Now, can I kiss you?"

He sees Kentarou's eyes widen. "Yes.." And Shigeru leans down to meet their lips. 

This feels right. That is absolutely cliché but clichés are cliché for a reason, aren't they? But he feels at home when Kentarou reaches up to run his fingers through his hair. He feels so safe when Kentarou tilts his head to stop their noses from bumping into each other. 

When they pull back, Kentarou looks at him like he's the best thing in the world. Like he's the center of the universe. Shigeru lets himself show a wide grin and pecks him all over his adorable face. He's happy and excited for more days of just this. He's probably the luckiest man in the world. He decides that he now takes back every profanity he threw at the universe.

Shigeru met the love of his life from the very start, and he isn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk either
> 
> Twitter: @Rxbycocoa


End file.
